


Real Madrid shirt is white for a reason

by Lalalala



Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalala/pseuds/Lalalala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one thing miss in Sergio's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Madrid shirt is white for a reason

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sernando ever.  
> I'm italian, so english is not my mother tongue. Sorry for the mistakes.  
> I wish some comments!

"I've always thought that with hard work, perseverance, passion and the optimism of a kid, I could achieved my goals.  
At twenty-eight years old I can say that I almost all my dreams are come true. My life is basically perfect and that almost might look selfish, but people doesn't what I miss. Who I miss.  
I have everything. I have a career, I won a world cup, la decíma, millions of people loves me, I'm rich, I have a home and a beautiful family. I just become father.   
But there is always something missing for making everything perfect."

That something, better someone, Sergio knew exactly who he was. The problem was that he can't stay him and make his life perfect. Even when they were together there was something that ruined the moment, maybe a bad feeling or an event.  
Sergio wanted to tell him but he didn' know how. They both have an intense life, full of commitments and "mistakes". Sergio didn't want to consider Pilar and their son a mistake. They are both part of his life now. Sometimes he thinks that Pilar is his mistake, but then he figures out that somehow she stayed by his side and it's him that kind of used her. Sergio wanted to fill the emptiness in his life by making a family. Because he did it.  
But He is different. Fernando's mistake aren't mistake at all, he can't say that. Sergio feels like part of his family, he loves it and he want to be part of it. Fernando's mistake aren't because he looks much more beautiful when he is with them.  
Maybe Fernando thinks the same thing. Maybe he sees Sergio much more beautiful when he is with his family.  
But Sergio knows that the only way to reach happiness is being with him in Madrid. Possibly at Santiago Bernabeu. Against each other in a derby like the old times.  
Maybe this time he won't make foul. Maybe he will try not to take red cards.  
Sergio keep hoping read the news "El Niño is coming back home" and everyday is a disappointment.

"I have probably seen him and spoken with him less since i moved to England, but it's not necessary to speak every day to maintain a friendship and we have that. It's a two-way friendship. He knows that he can count on me for whatever he needs and i know that he'll always be there to help me if i need it."

Sergio knew that if now he call or text Fernando, he would answer as soon as possible. They were like telepathic. Even thought Fernando hates technology and he is always busy, he answered immediately. Probably they think to each other at the same time or he just can feel it when Sergio was calling.  
Sergio was thinking to much and it was time to act. His beat was faster and he has irregular breathing. He was always nervous when he knew he was going to hear his voice. He always became calm and smily when he hear it.

"Hey Sese!"

After how many rings did he answer? Two? Maybe three? And how big was Sergio's smile?

"I decided to cut my hair."

Sergio knew Fernando isn't agreed.

"No. Sergio you won't. It's a crime. I will stop you."

This wasn't the first conversion about this. And every time Sergio hopes that Fernando will actually come to him and stop him from making a new haircut, a tatto or just shave his beard.

"I can't wait!  
I miss you so much, Nando."

He could see Fernando smiling.

"We've seen each other a month ago!"

He say it like it was yesterday. But they know they both miss each other. They prefer thinking that a month is brief for not suffering too much.

"I miss you too...  
Now I have to go. I will call you back!  
Te quiero mucho."

 

It is always bad to interrupt the call, but at least let Sergio with that hope. Responds the same way with an "I love you" never take for granted. He sighed. His home looked so empty. The furniture had never convinced that much. Pilar and their son were by her parents and he only thinks about his Fernando. He started playing Fifa.  
One hour passed and the doorbell rang. He though that maybe it was Jesè, he comes sometimes. But it wasn't him. As he open the door he sees the freckles that he loved so much.

"¡Hola!  
Someone told me that I forgot Madrid. "

They both smiled before hugging each other. Sergio let him in and as soon as the door was closed, he kissed him. No words needed. It was a greedy and passionate kiss. They wanted to reach the bedroom. They walked clumsy, colliding against the wall, with no intention to interrupt that kiss.  
Fernando is sure that he broke something, but no one cares.  
When they get to the bedroom, they kiss again, as if it were a matter of life or death. When they agreed that was enough, they looked into their eyes possessively.

"This was crazy... Tomorrow afternoon I have to already be in London."

He said giving him a kiss on the neck, just to make the news less bitter, but mostly because he loves to kiss his neck. Sergio knew that the surprise would be short-lived, as he also knew that he could not tie him in his bed forever.  
He sighed, trying to simply enjoy the moment.  
It wasn't time for the talk. They can't waste time for talking, not when they are so full of passion and that want to take advantage of every moment they had alone.   
So, they made love. They enjoyed each other, without suppress all the emotions and feelings.. Sergio was inside him, swearing eternal love, kissing every freckle, touching where no one else can. Fernando, exhausted from all that love, he could not help but wanting more. He was able to discover all its new tattoos and was happy.  
When they were together they were happy. In these moments, Sergio could say he has a perfect life and he is really happy.  
But all this was something ephemeral.  
Fernando would be gone in a couple of hours, taking away his happiness and a piece of the his heart.  
He would like him to play again in Atletico Madrid, so he will be always by his side.

"I will return to Madrid. Forever."

That was a beautiful promise. Is what he wanted to hear. He smiles, giving him a slow and gentle kiss.  
Sergio is happy with his life, even with all its complications.  
He loves his white jersey and Real Madrid. He misses his friend, his rival, his lover, his happiness. He misses Fernando.   
He will never stop to thank Real Madrid for let him meet Fernando. His love for him is pure and white.  
And there is only one person in the world capable of soiling his shirt, his love.  
And Fernando can soil it of all the colours he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! :)


End file.
